Rosetta Riley (Earth-14042)
, (involuntarily) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Reporter | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 1 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 51 | HistoryText = Rosetta Riley is a member of the Celebrity Five, five human criminals that work directly for Loki Laufeyson. In her daily life she is a reporter who goes to extreme lengths for a scoop, though she has to admit that being both a famous reporter and a masked villain is a tiresome job. One of her attempts to get a great story involved her and Okuma going to Techno Isle and cause some chaos. For this purpose, she D-smashed Sabretooth, who proceeded to wreck havoc in the city and fight the Avengers. However, when unbeknown to her Manino send 3 Destroyers to help Sabretooth, the villain angrily confronted Rosetta since he didn't want any help and believed her to be responsible. Okuma was forced to quickly D-secure Sabretooth, or else he would have seriously injured Rosetta. . When Loki was initially defeated in the battle at his Ice Palace, the Celebrity Five were arrested. Rosetta was distressed how this arrest would ruin her carreer, and blamed Tim Gilliam for everything that had gone wrong. The team was broken out of prison transport by Crossbones, who proceeded to steal their Biocodes and then forcefully drafted them into Hydra. Like her fellow Celebrity Five members, Rosetta hated being a Hydra soldier since she was now an ordinary enforcer rather than a famous reporter. Rosetta was ordered to help Abomination guard one of the 5 Gaia Anchors with which Red Skull intended to destroy the world. When Edward Grant and Hulk come to the Raft to destroy the Anchor, Rosetta noticed them and warned the other Celebrity Five members. Since they all hated Red Skull, they actually helped Hulk and Ed accomplish their goal. After Red Skull's defeat, Rosetta and the other Celebrity Five members managed to escape from the Hydra base. Still without a biocode, Rosetta sought out Iron Man's old archnemessis Mandarin, and convinced him to fight the Avengers. She even helped him lure the Avengers to Techno Isle for the battle. Much to their chagrin, the young hero Nova was the first to respond to the crisis. Rosetta helped Mandarin to take him out with a surprise attack, and then D-secured Nova. When the Avengers forced Mandarin to retreat, Rosetta tried to escape with Nova's DISK, but was stopped by the Avengers' partners who took the DISK from her. Rosetta joined up with the other Celebrity Five again. With their reputations destroyed, they visited their old lair to salvage whatever valuables they could find. While Rosetta begged for Loki, whom she still felt loyal to, to come back to them, Loki suddenly contacted the group from the other dimension he had been banished to. He restored their biocodes and ordered them to prepare forh is return, starting with an attack on a security conference. Presumably to steal the passwords for all security systems of the countries represented at the conference, however in reality to steal some energy from Iron Mans' Build Up Armor; a plan that even Rosetta didn't know about since Loki only told Tim Gilliam about this part. Not much later, Loki's new henchman Ronin arrived from the Dark Dimension and led the Celebrity Five in a mission to steal the Treasures of Darkenss for Loki, which he needed to powerup a machine called the Dark Gate device and open an even greater portal to the Dark Dimension in order to release Dormammu. Rosetta was promised a seat in Dormammu's and Loki's rule of Earth in return for her help. However, once the portal was opened succesfully, it became clear that Dormammu and Loki had tricked her. Dormammu dragged Rosetta into the Dark Dimension. After both Loki and Dormammu are defeated, Rosetta and the other Celebrity Five members somehow escape the Dark Dimension again, and at the end of the series they are still at large. How they escaped remains unknown, but it is suggested Loki had something to do with it (Rosetta is last seen thanking Loki). | Powers = Riley has a yellow biocode installed in her body, allowing her to d-smash animal type villains from their DISKs as well as d-secure them back into their DISKs. | Abilities = She is a skilled journalist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}